Hungry like the Wolf
by Erica Mikaelson
Summary: Princess Caroline of France has to choose a husband out of four rich and powerful men. A Barron, a Duke, an Earl and a Prince but who will she choose when obstacles are put in her way... Rated M for later chapters. :-)
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Hi this is my first fic and i hope you like it. i hope to update regularly and will do one fic at a time so i will not leave a story unfinished or with an abrupt ending. Disclosure: I DON'T own TVD or TO. i have not made any protagonists up and any characters used are from one or both series.

* * *

Slamming the door to her bedchambers behind her, princess Caroline stomped her way over to her Queen size bed and flopped onto it in a huff. The conversation she had just had with her father still fresh in her mind...

 _"Since you're almost 20 years we thought it best we tell you now rather on your special day princess. You knew that this day would come darling," the king of France calmly informed his daughter_

 _"I knew it would come but I was hoping later rather than sooner," the princess whined "I am still but a mere child father!"_

 _"Caroline Forbes do not shout at the king; your father in that way! He and I have raised you to be a respectful and proper lady! And you are not a child any more! Now stand up straight young lady!" Queen Elizabeth Forbes lectured_

 _"But I don't want to marry anyone!" Caroline exclaimed "Especially not that Baron Tyler Lockwood. I've never liked him since he laughed at me because I wanted to play sword fighting with him!"_

 _"Your being over-dramatic again princess..." Bill chuckled lightly before making a straight face filled with seriousness as he looked at his unamused wife._

 _"I was nine and I hated being a girl!" she countered "and the boys always had more fun than I did!"_

 _"That's because girls don't fight sweet pea, that was then, this is now, and your all grown up!" Liz sighed_

 _"Besides you don't have to marry the Barron if you don't want to..." bill started_

 _"REALLY OH MY GOSH THANK YOU!" she shreiked jumping in the air_

 _"I wasn't done Care, you don't have to marry Tyler because we are giving you the option of four suitors, Baron Tyler Lockwood of Vienna, Austria. But i can already tell your answer for him..." Bill continued_

 _"Count Matthew Donovan of Warclaw, Poland, Earl Lorenzo Aug-..." Liz got cut off by her daughter growling_

 _"NO! why can you not understand! I DO NOT WISH TO GET MARRIED!" The princess yelled_

 _"Lemon drop you haven't heared about Prince Niklaus yet" King Bill chimed_

 _"I don't want to know! I am not getting married!" with that Caroline turned on her heel and stormed out of the room in a huff without another word..._

* * *

Caroline had been in her room contemplating her prediciment for two and a half hours before her maid knocked on the door.

"Come in" Caroline grumbled sitting up on her bed as she watched as her chamber maid entered

"Hello Caroline do you want me to clean anything or get you anything?" the brunett asked smiling the whole time

"No, but I could use your advice on a very vexing matter" Caroline replied motioning forthe girl to sit besides her

"On what matter m'lady?"

"Oh Bonnie, the King and Queen are making me get married after I turn 20!" she sighed tears forming in her eyes

"Care do not be sad, you will marry a rich husband and have beautiful children" Bonnie reassured her. "at least your parents didn't marry you off when you were 16"

"I know Bon,but I'm still not sure if I want husband because well... what if I do not please him... you know on our wedding night and on all the other nights after that!" Caroline stuttred tears rolling down her cheeks at the thought of leaving her parents and being unhappy.

"Care do not think such things, I mean you can't stay a virgin forever now can you?" Bonnie joked "If you do you'll probably end up like Jemma the spinster."

"I guess but she seems happy being unmarried and a virgin. Plus she looked after Jeremy when he needed and looks after Elena and Katherine now" the princess defended

"Yes but they are her sisters children not hers and she is unmarried by the will of god and fate."

"True however I'm not sure god willed there to be poison in her husbands goblet of wine" Caroline answered with a small grin of victory.

"Just meet the suitors before you decide to dedicate your life to celibacy" Bonnie sighed

"Fine but I am still not happy about all of this!" she frowned arms folded across her chest in a huff as she watched Bonnie leave the room

"Oh and if you don't like any of them of if they try anything impropper I'll just turn them into frogs" Bonnie giggled closing the door

"I'd like that" Caroline grinned thinking of how there would be four frogs jumping around the castle and her mother skreeching holding her skirts above her head and her father trying to calm his wife down.

 _"Yes,"_ she thought " _this will be fun!"_

* * *

That's it for now! Sorry its short... Next week will be better but for now please leave a review giving me suggestions on what to do for the story line and thank you for reading! :-)


	2. Chapter 2: Prince Niklaus

Chapter 2

 _Wow I didn't think I'd get this many reviews in a week I am truly greatful you guys! So as promised Chapter 2 . At one point in this Caroline has a big speech and I hope I don't ramble or repeat something... have fun reading! :-)_

* * *

England a week later...

"Niklaus this is whats best for the kingdom so do your duty and marry her!" King Mikael bellowed at his son

"I'm not going to marry her because she won't choose me, i'll make sure of it..." Klaus yelled but made sure he whispred the last bit.

"Niklaus we need you to win this girl over so that we are protected from the rest of the of those uncivilised bunch!" Queen Esther said with a discusted look on her face

"No am not going to court the princess for your benefit! Elijahs courting the whore of spain and Finn is doing the same with the nobel woman in Greece. You will gain enough allies there!" he nodded proving hi point and turning to walk out.

"Those are for trading pourposes Niklaus, you will be making our defences stronger..." Esther called after him making him stopin his tracks and march back towards them face red with anger.

"I am not getting married, make Kol do it, make anyone who isn't me do it, because I dont want to!" he spat just about to walk away when suddenly he felt a pain in his head.

"What... a-a-are you doi-i-ing?!" he howled out in pain clutching his head in his hands and throwing daggered eyes at his mother.

"You will win her over Niklaus," Esther began

"Or it will be you getting Daggered for a change!" Mikael finished

"Okay, okay I will do my best just stop!" he pleaded sighing in relife when his mother stopped what ever magic she was using.

"Your best will never be good enough, boy." Mikael added watching his son stagger towards the exit of the throne room.

* * *

France around the same time...

"WHAT?!" carolines voice echoed around the castle

"It will be a time to socialise and for you to dance and get to know them more" Liz responded

"No way, I do not want four men I have never met..."

"You know Tyler and Matt," Liz interrupted.

"Only twice! and on separate occasions!" she countered "anyway I am not dancing with complete strangers on my birthday they can come later or leave before then!"

"Care your birthday is in three weeks and the suitors are coming in one week," Liz sighed "everything is being planned as we speak on the day all you will have to do is put on you dress and show up" she added

"Well then stop the planning because I want to do it!" the princess demanded

"You haven't planned the last nineteen parties what makes this one different?" Liz asked

"This is the last chance for me to do something I want to do with out much assistance from you or anyone else,"she paused for a second to sit on a chair in her fathers study, "I am turning twenty years old, for my tenth birthday I had hardly any input for the decorations, for my own party! Then for my thirteenth and sixteenth I wanted to help with the food and drinks and only then a few of my ideas were used! Then my eighteenth came and I had even less say about what happened than any other! Now I am twenty and I want all the input seeing how it could be my last chance to do something that I want ot do before I marry."

"Very well, seeing as you have come round to the idea of being married" Liz sighed a smirk forming on her face

"I still hate the idea,but Bonnie convinced me and I guess I haven't met them formally yet, so I can't have an opinion about them" Caroline drifted into deep thought about her future for a second then she heard her mothers voice bringing her back to Earth.

"I guess your father won that wager"

"Wait, what?"

"Your father and I agreed if you accepted marriage without our coaxing, you could plan your party" Lizs' strong voice broke into a mumble and a smile appeared on her face to which Caroline smiled back already thinking of everything that must be done.

Caroline once again drifted but caught the silence they were in before her mother did and changed the subject.

"I'd best start planning now then" Caroline said smoothly

"What ever for? Its ages away!" Liz pointed out confused

"Yes but the noble men are coming within the week and I don't want to be planning and courting because I won't be focused at all!"

"Wow Caroline how very... resourceful of you, do you need my help with any thing?" Liz asked feeling helpless

"Oh no thank you mother, not at the moment," she smiled widely at her loving mother "I love you!"

"I love you too Care bear!" her mother called after her daughter who was now skipping towards the exit of her fathers study giggling all the way.

* * *

 _Well thats all for this week! I_ _don't konw when Chapter 3 will be uploaded but i will definately try for at least next Saturday however it will be harder as i will be at back at college on Wednesday but I will try! And I feel as the chapters should be longer but I am not too sure so please leave a review expressing what you feel so I can give you a substantial amount of klaroline! :-)_


	3. Chapter 3: Food Glorious Food!

_Chapter 3_

 _Hi guys so I am back at college and I wrote this through out the week so hopefully it all makes sense... I don't know if I have to do this on every chapter but I fogot to do it on my last one i think so..._  
 _Disclosure: I DON'T own TVD or TO. i have not made any protaganests up and any characters used are from one or both series. Enjoy reading :-)_

 _PS wrote the above before my computer died XD :-)_

* * *

France

Caroline rushed into the kitchens of the French palace, a pile of papers in hand. Each on of them with the title _Menu. W_ hen she burst through the door a flock of cooks stood up and curtsied in synchronisation.

"Princess what are you-" Head chef Meredith began

"My birthday is in a few weeks and the planning needs to begin now and be complete when the suitors arrive so I won't be distracted," she placed the sheets of paper that in her arms onto a near by counter then turned to the kitchen staff, "I need you to forget anything my mother has told you to do for my party and organise these menus."

She got plenty of confused looks from them. "What do you mean Princess" on of the puzzled cooks called out

"By that I mean look at my ideas for the food and drinks then tell me what you can and can't do, I will think of something else for you to make." she started handing out the pieces of paper with her swirly hand writing on it.

 _Menu_

 _Starter: Butternut and Sweet Potato Soup or Black Bean Soup_

 _Main 1: Salmon with new potato and crab crush and dill drizzle_

 _Main2: Twice-cooked pork belly with an onion and apple veloute_

 _Main 3:Roast Beef with assorted vegetables_

 _Main 4: Smoked Mackerel pate with French bread and horseradish_

 _Dessert 1: Jam Tarts_

 _Dessert 2: Profiteroles_

 _Dessert 3: Chocolate Gateau_

 _Wine and Cider will be served during the starter and main. Mead Ale and more Wine will be served during and after the desserts._

Once all the kitchen staff had read through Caroline's menu thrice at her orders she looked at them and smiled hopefully.

"I'm pretty sure we can do all of this princess" Meredith the head chef beamed

I hope I have given you enough notice because my parties in a few weeks," Caroline observed feeling guilty

"Do not worry child we have most of the ingredients and anything we haven't got isn't too hard to get" Meredith replied reassuringly

Caroline smiled excitedly, she had never expected them to be able to do everything on the menu "Thank you ever so much!" said gratefully skipping out of the door humming to herself.

Meredith was Caroline's favourite adult growing up. Not because she was her nurse but because she never talked down to her and she liked that. When Caroline was old enough not to have a nurse anymore Caroline made her father the family healer and head chef after the king ate something badly cooked. Meredith said she was always in Caroline's debt as she would have been left on the street if she had left once Caroline did not need her.

Caroline was smiling reminiscing her precious childhood as she made her way to her chambers where she would start writing the invites for her party.

* * *

England

"I am coming because the king demands it!"

"I don't care you are not coming!" Klaus's voice echoed through the halls of the castle.

"Just because I am a woman does not mean you can boss me around, I am also a lady!" the girl replied

"Firstly I won't be with you all the time therefore you would have to stay in your chambers secondly if you do come and fall madly in love, again, then father will not be happy since you're betrothed already, Bekah!" Klaus growled

"To quote my big brother 'I don't care!' God sometimes I wish I was born a boy so father would be happy and I would be treated better by everyone" Rebekah sighed sitting in one of the comfy armchairs.

Klaus and Rebekah always fought over anything and everything, but they both knew it was their way of showing affection for one another.

"I agree but then who would I tease then? or protect from all the dicks of the world?" he joked sitting beside her nudging her arm and smiling.

"I guess, but I want to visit France, and father will punish you for not taking me with you... especially since he requested it" Klaus' little sister Rebekah replied.

Klaus sighed knowing that she had won their debate... this time...

"Fine Bekah you can come with me but you must promise me that you won't screw this courting up for me, mother and father are counting on me..."

"Don't worry Nik, it'll be fine... hopefully" she added getting up to go into the royal gardens. "and Nik, I can take care of myself" she firmly said before her eyes went dark and the veins around her eyes went black and her fangs showing. hissing at her brother she left the room humming and gracefully walking away.

"We shall see little sister, we shall see..." Klaus said contemplating what was to come in the following weeks...

* * *

Somewhere out side of France

"Are you sure that if I do this it will all work out?" a blonde haired man asked

"Everything will turn out okay for you, you will get what you want and deserve" the cloaked figure replied

"but..." he stopped mid sentence and suddenly felt sleepy and couldn't help the yawn that came out of his mouth from taking over. then there was darkness and a beam of light coming from somewhere...

"Good morning sir, breakfast?" a sprightly young girl sang

"What? wait where am I?" the man asked

"In your bed chamber m'lord where else would you be?" the girl replied confused by her masters words

"But I was just talking to..." he was just talking to... wait was he talking to someone? or was he dreaming?

"Sounds like you were having a very vivid dream m'lord, do you want some water?" the girl asked averting her eyes from her lord.

realising that he only had a top on and white undergarments tied very loosely he wrapped his bed sheets around his as a robe and disappearing into his bathroom.

"Erm, could you bring my breakfast up here please and draw me a bath?" he politely inquired

"Yes m'lord, right away m'lord" the girl bowed before leaving to fetch the things he had requested.

As soon as he heard the door close he sighed and starred long and hard into the mirror wondering why he could no longer remember his dream... It probably wasn't important or he would have remembered it.

 _'Oh well,'_ he thought, _'better start deciding what I am gong to wear for Princess Caroline's birthday party since everything else is packed!'_

As he move out of his bathroom and towards the huge wardrobe he wondered what Caroline would look like...

"Hmm what to wear... Ah the blue, no the green. No! The red!" he finally decided pulling out his best red linen shirt and trousers. "these will do!" he beamed flinging them into a large chest of clothing.

* * *

 _Aaaaand there you go chapter 3 done dusted and rewritten! Please leave a review and I want to say thank you guys for 150 views on this story that is huge thank you for coming back and reading the next chapter! Sorry, again, for those of you who waited ages, but as I told some of you my computer was acting up or something then I got a lot and I mean a lot of work but that pile is smaller now and I can write more freely... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and chapter 4 will be coming on Sunday! :-)_


	4. Chapter 4: What To Wear!

_Chapter 4_

 _Hey guys, sorry I said Sunday when its Tuesday, college got in the way... again! But I will try and upload one chapter every week! I've just looked on my view counter and I am amazed to see that there is 615 views! Chapter 3 only had 150 views and that's a huge leap. I am honestly so thankful! So here is chapter 4!_

 _Disclosure: I DON'T own TVD or TO. i have not made any protaganests up and any characters used are from one or both series. Enjoy reading :-)_

* * *

England

Klaus was throwing some last minute out fits in a trunk when his very excited little sister barged in holing three pairs of shoes up.

"Nik, Nik, Nik I need your help!" Rebekah squeeled

Klaus sighed "Bekah love, I'm a little busy at the moment so please ask mother, father Kol or any one who isn't me about your stupid girl problems!" he replied mindlessly screwing up some pantaloons and throwing them in his trunk.

"That's not how you pack! Just pick a colour and I'll leave you to stuff anything you like in that chest of yours!" Rebekah calmly replied

"Blue, now leave" Klaus said not looking at the shoes in he hands.

"I've already packed the blue ones, now choose from these!" she demanded

"Bekah love, we are going to be leaving in a few hours and I have to eat before I go!" he snarled throwing more clothes intothe big case.

"Its 'we' not 'I' and we're leaving in 1 hour to be precise so stop packing random things and help me choose," she sighed, "God, with the amount of stuff you're packing you'd think you are be staying forever!" Bekah added

Klaus chukled and turned towards his baby sister "Fine let me see," he pause for a moment before saying "Take them all!" she gave him a puzzled look, "We have the space, and you're not going to wear the same pair twice are you?" he smirked knowing he was right.

She looked at the shoes before saying "Okay, all of them it is then" she skipped out of his room and into her own humming a joyous tune.

Once she left Klaus stopped paking anything and everything and looked for his sketch pads. After a few minutes of searching he found all of them with blank pages. He wanted a lot of paper so he could draw the beautiful landscapes of France. He placed them on top of all his clothing along with artists charcoal, pencils and a knife. _I've finally done it_ Klaus thought _I've done packing!_

With that he lifted the extremely heavy chest like it was empty under his left arm and carried it down stairs. He placed it gentily on the floor to the entrance of the palace and walked into the kitchens looking for a meal. Klaus skimmed over the many faces of the kithcen staff and decided that a maid would be a better choice.  
He made his way down to the servants quaters and passed a young woman with beautiful blonde hair. He side stepped in fornt of her and smiled widely. She had her head down and tried to walk round him but he got in her way.

"Going somewhere love?" he asked slyly.

"King Mikael sent for me m'lord, he said he wanted to ask me some questions about my daily tasks." the blonde replied still facing the floor.

Pulling her face to look at him with his finger he whispered "That's code for hes going to drain you of all your blood and leave your body in a ditch a thousand miles away from anyone you love," she gasped as he smiled devilishly, "but don't worry love, I know exactly how to save you from this terribel fate, whats your name?" his smirk softened at her reply

"Camille, Camille o'Connor m'lord"

A _h Camille, sounds perfect_

"Well Camille, I am going to ask you to do one thing for me," Klaus said almost as whisper stairing deep into her eyes.

"What's that m'lord" Camille wairily asked feeling woozy.

"Scream" he smirked as his vampire features came out and his long fangs sunk deep into her neck. She did as he compelled Camille screamed and Klaus loved it. Her blood ran down the back of his throat and warmed his belly. He didn't kill her because he didn't want to over indulge but mostly because once he let go of her when someone's hands pushed him against the wall, hard.

It was Mikael...

"What the bloody hell are you doing boy?!" Mikael's voice boomed.

"I was going for a snack when I came across lovely Camille here and well she got talking I got more hungry and a little bit bored" Klaus responded gesturing towards Camille's limp body. Klaus could still hear her heart beat and assumed that Mikael could too.

"She was not yours to drain, now we're going to need a new servant!" Mikael roared at Klaus

"Ever heard of compulsion, father? Its a gift we vampires posses" Klaus snapped picking up Camilles limp body and shaking her awake, "Hey Camille, you will not remeber this happened now go to bed and rest"

Camille wandered off dazed and Klaus looked back at Mikael smiling smugly waiting for his next words with anticipation.

"You're lucky we need you boy otherwise I would have killed you, you know our rule Niklaus no compultion on the servants" Mikael barked

"Then have them drink vervain or have vervain jewelry for gods sake. And I'm not the only one compelling the servants because both Kol and Rebekah do it more often than me so if you have to tell any one off its them!" Klaus felt confidance surge through his spine before having his pride broken by the wall he was thrown at.

"Never talk back to me in that way again Niklaus!" Mikael warned as he strolled away looking for another meal he could feast upon.

Klaus groned and went upstairs to find Rebekah dragging her own case across the floor to the entrance.

"A little help please Nik" Rebekah asked arms tyred from pushing it down the many flight of stairs.

"Erm.. no I'm okay little sister, carry on" he smirked.

"I hate you!" she muttred under her breath pushing the case with all of her might.

"No you don't Bekah or you would not be coming with me" he pointed out chuckling "Bekah love just leave it for the servants to take care of"

"Fine" Rebekah sighed feeling useless dropping her case lazily on the floor "I only wanted to help" she added as four men carried her trunk out to the carriage.

"Shall we go m'lady" Klaus joked.

"Why of course m'lord we don't want to keep the Queen of Shiba waiting for you now do we" Bekah joined in.

"Actually she's a Princess not a Queen" Klaus jokingly corrected.

They were boh finally laughing as they climed into the carriage. Klaus helped Rebekah in first then got in himself. It would take a few hours to get to the sea then days by boat from England to France. They never really joked with each other but when they did they would usually take it too far or end up pissing the other off. But after a bit they would be friends again and start the cycle all over again...

* * *

France

"Caroline have you sorted everything for your party yet?" Queen Liz asked her daughter Princess Caroline

"Almost just wondering what I should wear" Caroline contemplated

"Well why dont you wear this" Liz said as two servants walked in with a beautiful purple dress with dimonds on looked at it then shook her head.

"No its not right, its beautiful but its not perfect!" Caroline added

"Okay you don't have to wear it care" Liz said feeling a little hurt

"Oh no I love it and I will wear it I just don't think its right for this party. The theme is a masqurade ball. The mask I have picked out won't match that dress" Caroline reassured her mother not wishing to upset her.

"Okay darling maybe some oher time" Liz replied feeling a little better

Carolines eyes sparkled at the idea that poped into her head "maybe when the suitors get here i an wear it then" Liz studied her daughters face carefully before smiling back at her, eyes sparkling with delight

"Oh Caroline, I love you you know that right?" Liz breathed looking at the beautiful purple dress teary eyed.

"Don't cry or I will cry too!" Caroline replied tears forming in her eyes too.

Hugging her mother caroline wiped the single tear that was on her cheek. changing the subject slightly caroline asked her mother when the suitor would be here

"Well if their travelling goes to plan four days minimum" Liz sniffed also wiping a few tears from her cheeks

"Well we'd better get propoly looking for a dress!" Caroline exclaimed cheerily

"Yes we should" Liz and caroline giggled as theymade their way out of carolines chambers "lets go to a dress maker and look in some shops"

"Sounds wonderful to me"the princess answered clapping her hands together.

Queen Elizabeth and Princess Caroline climbed into a carrage that whisked them off to a popular dress maker and shop in a little town near Paris they spent hour there trying on different dresses but each one Caroline rejected. In truth when the dress maker asked what she wanted Caroline did't really know, she will have to keep looking for now...

* * *

 _There you have it chapter 4 done. Five will be out within a week so I hope you can hold on until then! :-)_


	5. Chapter 5: Journey of Blood

_Chapter 5_

 _Hey guys it took me a long time to write this chapter because it could have gone so many different ways but this is the best!_  
 _Disclosure: I DON'T own TVD or TO. I have not made any protaganests up and any characters used are from one or both series. Enjoy reading :-)_

* * *

Somewhere just outside of France

A white and gold carriage was riding at a slow pace through the french countryside near a small village. All was quiet...

"It seems that we're almost there judging by the no longer existing roads" a posh voice broke the silence

"Oh joy!" a sarcastic voice returned

"Tyler you may be a man but I am still your mother, your father may not be here but you will treat me as you would any other!" Lady Lockwood yelled at her son

"Careful mother ladys don't shout" Tyler smirked

"No but a mother does to her horrid child!" she snapped wiping the smirk off Tylers face

Neither mother or son said any thing to each other for the rest of the journey though they glanced at each other. Tylers eyes were full of hate and remorse and his mothers had grief and sadness.

* * *

Italy

"Oh my god what time is it you're going to be late!" a flustered woman yelled.

"Calm your self woman, it'll be fine its not like I have to travel across the sea" a calm voice chuckled.

"But you don't have much packed and you'll need at least fifteen days to get there!" the hyperventilating girl added.

"Actually it would take even less than that, and I could always buy clothes when I get to france" the dark haired man said standing up from his arm chair and walking over to the girl and made her sit down on a nearby chair.

"You're so frustrating sometimes Enzo!" the woman giggled.

"That's true but you can be such a worry wart sometimes Mags, now to make m'lady happy I will pack one trunk and take that" Enzo smiled.

"Good now be quick so you can leave within the hour to be there only a little late" Maggie said to Enzo as he left the room.

"In record time Mags" he winked dashing out of the room into the many twists and turnes of the halls.

"That man will be the death of me!" Maggie smiled absent mindedly looking out of the window.

* * *

Germany, Mannheim

"Do you really think its a good idea to stop here?" a brunette boy asked his handsome blonde friend.

"We're four days early hunter boy not stop wining and help me drink this ale!" the blonde man replied.

"Okay... if you're sure Matt" he responded.

"Of coures I'm sure Jer, cheers!" Matt replied holding up his silver pint mug.

"Cheers!" Jeremy joined before lifting his mug too and drinking all the ale that was in it.

"So found a girl yet?" Matt asked Jeremy suddenly causing Jeremy to choke mid drink.

"What? Me? Oh erm not yet" he quickly replied shuffeling in his seat.

"Come on hunter, both your sisters are being courted as we speak, and you should be also but you romanticise about true love and a passionate relationship when it only happens every thousand years! Get over it, because it probably won't happen" Matt felt like he had just killed a puppy when he saw his friends face he didn't want to say these things but it was about time he grew up.

Jeremy looked at Matt with his big brown eyes filled with a kind of sad hope "Maybe that thousand years is here, I know I will find her, my true love, and our love will be eternal!"

After what felt like a millennia the boys began talking of other matters like Matt and his courting. They sat and drank ale until the sun came up. Its a good job they were early because they needed at least another day to recover from the amount of alcohol in their systems.

* * *

France

It was a hot day in France and Princess Caroline was sleeping on the grass in the royal gardens. Caroline was warm and dreaming a blissful dream when she heard a loud noise from the castle. It woke her with a jolt and as she stood up noticed the sun was setting. Caroline ran back to the castle and went in search for her mother to ask her when the suitors would be arriving. Caroline walked through the halls of the castle but could not find anyone. she was very confused, where was everyone? were they hiding from her? no that wouldn't make sense perhaps she was just missing everyone by chance. after much thinking Caroline made her way to the throne room.

"Mother, father are you here?" she called out with no response "I'm coming in" as those words left her mouth she heard a terrifying scream, it sounded like Liz. Panicked Caroline banged on the doors and tried to open them but they wouldn't budge! there was muffled mumbling coming from inside and the sound of things being broken. then came her fathers voice...

"please we'll do anything just don't..." his voice stopped suddenly as the sound of something tearing into flesh sounded making alarm bells sound in Carolines head.

"FARTHER! MOTHER ARE YOU OKAY, SPEAK TO ME!" she demanded.

The doors flung open to revile the sight of blood and body parts scattered across the room. Blood was on the walls, banners, floor and the two thrones in the centre of the room. It took Caroline a moment to realise that it was her mother and father who's blood decorated the room. Her eyes darted around looking for the culprit but to no avail there was no one but her. Her hands that felt weirdly warm and wet so when she raised her hands she was shocked to see blood on her porcelain white hands. As she screamed she noticed where she was standing, she was above her parents twisted and mangled bodies. Caroline didn't even hear her second scream until she saw her reflection in a statue. Her blue dress, arms and legs were covered in blood.  
She looked at her face... blood was on her lips. _What have I done?!_ She thought. she went to scream once more but a different sound was heard and made her jump. It was the sound of snarling, and it was right behind her. Slowly and cautiously she turned around. Caroline was surprised to see a huge wolf with golden fur and dark eyes. It had its teeth bared and stood in an attack position. Carolines instincts were telling her to slowly back away and that's what she did, but so did the wolf.  
 _Its backing off? why?_ Caroline kept making her way backwards until her back hit something hard and cold.  
 _Where's the door?_ she panicked turning her back to the wolf to look for a door but she only found wall, and it had vines on it.  
 _Where am I? Wait these vines look like the ones on the castle walls out side!_ her breathing quickened as she turned to face the wolf once again. What she didn't know was that it was a few feet behind her...

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she called but here was no answer. The wolf watched as Caroline sat down in fear. "please go away" Caroline whispered.

Suddenly the wolf charged at caroline snarling and snapping. Caroline screamed once more but it didn't help when the beast sunk its teeth into her flesh and tore at her arm shredding her skin...

* * *

HAHAHAHA cliff hanger baby! this ending I am happy with. All the others sucked! Muhahaha find out who saved her or not... ;-) :-)


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Lies and Bad Dreams

_Hey guys! Bet you weren't expecting this! Two Sunday chapters am I right?! Enjoy reading you amazing people! So hope your excited about this chapter cos I sure as hell am! Next chapter is a good one so stay tuned ;-)_

 _Disclosure: I DON'T own TVD or TO. I have not made any protaganests up and any characters used are from one or both series. Enjoy reading :-)_

* * *

 **'Its backing off? Why** _ **?'**_ _Caroline kept making her way backwards until her back hit something hard and cold._  
 **'Where's the door?'** _she panicked turning her back to the wolf to look for a door but she only found wall, and it had vines on it._  
 **'Where am I? Wait these vines look like the ones on the castle walls out side!'** _her breathing quickened as she turned to face the wolf once again. What she didn't know was that it was a few feet behind her..._

 _"HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she called but here was no answer. The wolf watched as Caroline sat down in fear. "please go away" Caroline whispered._

 _Suddenly the wolf charged at caroline snarling and snapping. Caroline screamed once more but it didn't help when the beast sunk its teeth into her flesh and tore at her arm shredding her skin..._

* * *

With her free arm Caroline hit the wild beast on its nose hard but it didn't budge. A wierd thought crossed her mind to bite back litterally but realised how rediculous it sounded and decided to punch it once more. Victory it relised her but the sweet taste was taken from her when the pain kicked in. It was excrutiating and Caroline had to stop her self from rolling around on the ground in pain. Holding her wounded arm to her chest she ran like wind in the directionof the forest.

God knows how long shw had been running but it felt like weeks. Her dress snagged on branches and she fell a few times but she couldn't stop running she knew that much. Her stamina however did not agree with her as the adrenalin wavered and her energy subsided, Caroline grew tyred and weak. Her arm was throbbing in sering pain and hid behind a tree hoping the monster had given up by now.

"ARGH, ow, my arm, oh god!" Caroline harshly whispered inspecting the huge hole in her arm. "Oh god it will have to be amputated if it gets infected!"

*SNAP*

Oh no! Its found me! what am I to do! her mind was spinning as the reality of herparent death came over her and decided she wanted to be with them. She wanted no needed to die...

Getting up from where she was sat she came from behind the tree to find the beautiful olden wolf stanging before her.

"You probably can't even understand me but I don't care," she began "You've killed my family and destroyed where I live, I have nothing, so come on kill me too I have nothing to lose!" she yelled causing the wolf to growl and get into a defencive stance once agian.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" She questioned harshly before the beast charged at her teeth bared and growling. This time the wolf didn't play with its food by going for her arm it sunk its teeth into her throght letting a gurgled scream escape its victims lips.

Caroline hoped it would all be over soon as the sweet darkness of death swallowed her.

* * *

"Caroline, Caroline can you here me?" Caroline heard a famlliar voice call

 _Oh Bonnie we are in heaven together how sweet, where are my parents?_

"Caroline calm down its me Bonnie" she heard Bonnie say.

 _I am calm Bon obviously because were dead! And why am i so sweaty? Being dead is weird..._

There was a bright light in the distance that caroline couldn't help but walk towards. It was so hypnotic and... beautiful... she could feel herself getting hot then cold again as her body temperature went crazy and her heart beat became erratic and unrythmic

Suddenly Caroline gasped for air as if she was drowning. The breath of air to her lungs slowed her fast beatigng heart slightly and she felt her damp skin on the cloth of her bed.

"Care relax are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Bon is this heaven?" Caroline asked dazed squinting at the bright sunlight bursting thriugh her window.

"Care you were deaming, again" Bonnie answered.

"But they were dead, and it killed them, but their blood was on my hands!" Caroline panicked "wheres my mother, my father, are they alright?"

"Their fine their having lunch you have over slept" Bonnie replied confused "what happened care?"

"I was asleep and heard a terrible noise so went to investigate," Caroline began "I then heard my parents in the throne room and tried to enter but the door was locked. My father was pleading for his life when he was stopped mid sentance as he was rippd apart. The doors burst open to revile their bodys scattered around. Oh Bon it was horrid!"

"Its okay Care that didn't happen!" Bonnie reassured.

"But I could feel their blood on my hands Bon! And thats when I heard it" Caroline said shaking

"Heard what?" Bonnie wondered

"I turned to see it, it was there again, the big wolf I see in all my nightmares!" Caroline clarified rubbing her right arm remembering the pain.

"The big golden beast? Again? Did it end the same?"

"No this time I asked it to kill me because I wanted to be with my parents!" Caroline burst into tears "What could this mean?"

"I don't know maybe your subconsious is telling you youre a loving person who wants to be with the people you love" Bonie lied

"Maybe but the other times I have had the dream I've killed a village full of people and I am the beast!" Caroline wondered

"Dreams are strange things..." Bonnie added giving her friend a goblet of water.

Caroline thanked her as Bonnie left the room. _Oh god its still happening! Her parents must know..._ Bonnie thought making her way to the royal dining room.

* * *

 _Did you like it? I sure loved writing it! New chapter coming soon... Leave a review telling me what you thought, follow and fav this story so you get updates when I write a new chapter! :-)_


	7. Chapter 7: Breakfast your highness?

_Hi guys! welcome to chapter 7 sorry about the last two chapters i had to get a bit of back story in there somewhere... BTW indian red is a colour I looked up on Google and I fell in love with the colour so its her first dress colour that I will describe in detail. For future reference leave me a review of what colour I should do next for Carolines dress... here it is then chapter 7 hope you like it!_ _Disclosure: I DON'T own TVD or TO. i have not made any protagonists up and any characters used are from one or both series. Enjoy reading :-)_

* * *

France

Caroline felt so sweaty after waking up from her nightmare so she orded a bath so she could relax since her heart was still racing a little. Caroline threw her bed covers off herself and called one of the maids to draw her a bath. It didn't take long for seven maids to pour jugs of water into her big stone bath. Once they had all left she shed her night gown lazily on the floor and entered her bathroom. She walked towards her tub in the corner of the room and entered it. The water was wonderfully warm which made Caroline relax instantly. Lord knows how long she was in there for but Caroline did not care because she was in a world of her own contemplating what her plan of action would be when her suitors arrived.  
After a while she could feel the temperature of the water drop and decided she should get out before the water was totally freezing. Once out Caroline grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and tied her hair up in a neat bun. once satisfied she entered her room and walked towards her wardrobe and picked out her favorite corset and an indian red dress with golden lace all over it in bunched up swirly patterns on her chest and more loose swirls on the rest of her dress going down to her feet. It took Caroline a bit of time putting her corset on because her arms aren't made of spaghetti so she struggled but got there in the end and putting her dress on was simple enough.  
Once Caroline felt perfect she wandered downstairs and entered the dinning hall ready to devour everything in sight. She gently opened the door and gracefully walked in and saw her mother and father sat at the table talking with Bonnie who had a worried look on her face.

"Good morning mother, good morning father how are you?" Caroline chimed smiling as she sat down and began piling her plate high with toast eggs and other things to eat.

"Good morning honey" Queen Liz smiled trying not to look worried

"Hello sweat pea we are good how about you?" King Bill asked not bothering to hide his worry

"Okay I guess, I expect Bonnie old you about mt nightmare again" Caroline said in a whispered looking at Bonnie. Caroline didn't want her parents to worry about her nigh terrors at first so didn't tell anyone but when she woke once her mother had been there with her father with horrific looks on their faces, kind of like the one the had now.

"Were you going to tell us this time Care?" her father questioned.

"No" she simply answered in a small voice

"Caroline, we need to know when you have night terrors so we can help" Her mother sighed standing and walking over to Caroline to hug her

"How can you help its not as if you can make them go away!" She snapped causing her mother to step back "I've lost my appetite so I'm going for a walk"

"Care we need to talk about this" Liz called after her as she burst out of the room to walk in the gardens

"I think it would be best to let her cool off before you talk to her sire" Bonnie suggested looking to her king for approval

"Be quiet witch she is not your daughter!" Liz snapped

"Peace ma mie, the girl is right we don't want notre petite fille lashing out at us" Bill said sweetly

"Don't call me that in front of the slaves" Liz grimaced noticing Bonnie smile then smiled herself realising how many new nicknames he had called her through out their time together. How he hadn't ran out yet she had no idea although using multiple languages is cheating in Liz's' opinion.

Noticing her smile Bonnie discreetly made her way to the door as Liz sat back down next to her husband.

"Comment avez-vous dormi mon chéri ? Étaient vous réchauffent assez ?" Bill asked with a smile on his face seeing how Liz practically swooned. Bonnie took that as a hint to get out quick so she or the queen wouldn't be uncomfortable with Bills dirty talk. if caroline was here she would have commented how gross they were being and run out but not Bonnie, she found it sort of sweet that Bill and Liz still loved one another.

* * *

Somewhere in the English Channel

"Nik I'm cold! Get me a coat!" someone cried from the deck of the boat

"Bekah, if you're cold come inside and sit in your cabin!" Klaus yelled back

"NO I've been in there for five days now and I hate it!" Rebekah replied poking her head into his cabin, "For gods sake Nik put some clothes on!"

"We've been on this boat for two days," Klaus remarked turning his back on his disgusted sister to find his pantaloons, "and maybe you should knock before entering peoples rooms little sister"

"Yeah well it was an emergence Nik, so you should've known I was going to enter. anyway its not as if I havent seen men naked before" Rebekah teased making Klaus' blood boil. he doesn't want to know about his LITTLE sisters night time activities.

"Needing me to get you a coat is not an emergence, running out of blood and having only humans aboard is an en]mergence" Klaus informed Rebekah

"We've run out of blood! Nik what are we going to do?!" Rebekah panicked not realising it was an example

"Bekah calm down we have enough blood to feed a Hybrid army if needs be, it was an example" Klaus explained straightening his clothing out.

"God Nik dont scare me like that, anyway now that you're fully clothed come look I can see France!" Rebekah squealed in excitement. Both of them made their way onto the deck and Klaus' eye widened at the mass of land in front of the boat.

 _'Ah France there you are I am Niklaus Mikaelson and this is going to be fun!'_

* * *

 _So what did you think?_ _I use some terms of endearment in french so sorry if they are a little or a lot wrong as I am a little rusty with my french. Klaus is at Frances boarders and all the other men are too! Wonder who will arrive on time and who will arrive late... See you guys in chapter eight!_


	8. Chapter 8: The Grand Plan

_Hey guys I just wanted to tell you that I didn't know this until I looked on my story thing but... WE HIT OVER 2000 VIEWS! Oh my days, everyone that's great. I want to thank you for coming back and reading my fic.  
This is all you guys by the way this is all thanks to you! I write for you and you guys inspire me to sit down at my little desk and write about my two favorite people! So here it is Chapter 8!  
_ _Disclosure: I DON'T own TVD or TO. I have not made any protagonists up and any characters used are from one or both series. Enjoy reading :-)_

* * *

The French Castle

Caroline burst in through her chamber doors dragging a confused Bonnie behind her, practically throwing Bonnie onto her bed. Caroline closed her door with a loud bang and turned to face the puzzled girl sat on her bed and smiled widely at her.

"I have an idea!" Caroline finally said moving from the door and jumping next to Bonnie on her bed.

"Oh no, I'm not helping you in any evil genius plan you have," Bonnie stood up putting her hands in the air and moving to leave "remember last time I helped with you?"

"That does not count! It wasn't my idea, it was mothers and father forgave us... eventually" Caroline defended

"We turned is prized stallion into a stag!" Bonnie replied

"He was beautiful and his antlers were magnificent!" Caroline mused

"In your mothers words he was 'royally pissed' as she poetically put it!" Bonnie said in a serous voice before smiling as Caroline burst into laughter

"Precisely! My plan is better and does not involve animals, " Caroline smiled "sort of..."

Sighing Bonnie sat back on the bed awaiting her grand plan "I'm all ears"

* * *

Calais, France

"M'lord, M'lady we have arrived in Calais, do you wish to depart now or later?" the Capitan asked walking up to Rebekah and Klaus

"Well I thought-" Klaus began but Rebekah cut him off

"Yes, please now!" She said running to her cabin and picking up her case with ease and sprinting to the hull of the ship waiting to depart

"She told me that case was too heavy to lift" the Captain stated

"I guess she found her strength after all" Klaus mused

"Does she hate sailing?" the Captain questioned felling hurt

"No I think she really, really wants to get to the shops" Klaus chuckled

"NIK COME ON BEFORE ALL THE GOOD DRESSES GET CLEARED OUT!" Rebekah yelled causing the Captain to jump and Klaus to vamp speed to his room and collect his things before leaving catching up to his sister and helping her into the carriage and getting in himself.

* * *

The French Castle

"So, what do you think?" Caroline asked

"Care this plan is insane," Caroline frowned, "but it just might work..."

Caroline smiled and jumped for joy and hugged her friend

"We have to go now they will be here soon!" Caroline said pulling Bonnie up from her seated position before both of them left the room to put her plan into action...

* * *

5 miles away from the French Castle

"PULL OVER!" A man shouted

"Yes m'lord" the coachman replied before stopping the carriage over

"Oh no, not again Jer, you just went!" a blonde man yelled to his friend

"Shut up or I'll piss all over the seat!" Jeremy replied pushing the door open and leaping out.

"Hurry up!" Matt called but there was no reply. "Jer?" still no answer so he went out to find his friend

"M'lord whats the matter?" a girl asked climbing off the top of the carriage

"Get back here April!" a man growled

"She's fine leave her, did you se him go anywhere?" Matt inquired

"Yes he's over there in the bushes, I think he is bringing up the contence of his stomach" she answered pointing to a far off bush

"Thank you April," Matt smiled at her and walked towards the bush she pointed out "Are you alright, I told you Jer, you shouldn't have drank that much!" he joked

A muffled noise came from behind the bush then after a few minuets Jeremy staggered out looking like death.

"Okay, we can go now" Jeremy said straightening himself up

"God you reek!" Matt said repulsed

"Thanks Matt just what I need!" Jeremy replied chuckling.

* * *

The French Castle

"WHAT?!" Queen Liz yelled

"It won't be forever and I thought it would be a good bonding exercise so to speak" Caroline had just told the king and queen her brilliant plan

"No, never its entirely improper and unladylike! and what if something "

"I think its a good idea, she'll be able to get to know her suitors then, mon amour, and find out if any of them have any hidden qualities that we don't know about" King Bill met his wife's glare with a smile which made her smile and blush

"So I can do it?" Caroline interrupted

"Yes mon ange you may," Bill smiled standing and walking towards his daughter who hugged him tightly, "are you sure about this princess?" Bill whispered

"Yes papa I'm sure don't worry" Caroline whispered back smiling at both her parents the left quickly.

As soon as she closed the door to the throne room Bonnie pounced on her like a panther on its prey

"What did they say? Can we do it? Oh god they hated it didn't they!" Bonnie fired questions at Caroline like a machine gun

"Whoa Bon relax, they agreed now we just need to get dressed..." Caroline sighed

"And we need to find someone to fill in for you!" Bonnie pointed out

"That too... Allons-y" Caroline slipped into French after her father called her his angel. She did that quite a bit...

* * *

 _There you have it chapter 9 will be where Klaus and Caroline meet but what is Carolines plan? You'll have to wait and see! See you next weekend :-)_


	9. Chapter 9: Pieces Of The Revenge Puzzle

_Chapter 9_

 _Hey there guys! Sorry I missed Sunday and of most this week... Wifi broke! Again! I need a better company! Gladly this chapter is a wee bit longer than normal! So any idea on what her plan was? Well stop your contemplating, read and prepare to be surprised... or not if you guessed... I also used more French sorry if it is inaccurate!_

 _Disclosure: I DON'T own TVD or TO. I have not made any protaganests up and any characters used are from one or both series. Enjoy reading :-)_

* * *

The French castle

"Are you really sure about this Care?" Bonnie whispered

"Of course now we need to choose one..." Caroline replied looking at the line up of girls they found around the castle.

"Excuse me princess what are we doing here?" a girl asked

There were five girls in Carolines room standing side by side waiting for an explanation from them. All of them were blonde somewhat and around the same height as Caroline. Bonnie and Caroline spent over an hour looking for different servants that looked like Caroline... sort of... The girls before them were all slouching and probably had no manners so Caroline will have to teach them some manners.

"Good question here is the answer, I'm going to ask one of you to do a very important job for me, but first Madam Bennett needs to have a private word with you all" saying so Caroline left her room leaving Bonnie to cast some spells and charms to find the right girl. Caroline decided to go around the castle to make sure everything was in place. Everything needed to be perfect for her plan to work. That includes all the servants to no longer call her M'lady or Princess...

* * *

A French Town

"Oh my god, just pick one already!"

"I can't there is too many to chose from!" Rebekah yelled flustered.

"Bekah, I am going to snap your neck and drag you to the castle in a minuet if you don't choose now!" Klaus' voice rang filled with boredom and anger.

"Fine! Please could I buy that Purple dress in a darker shade like Plum?" Rebekah decided pointing to a Lavender coloured ball gown.

"Plum M'lady?" the confused shop keeper asked.

"Yes Plum, are you an imbecile? Plum is a dark purple, purple is the colours Royals wear and I am a Royal Princess of England therefore I want a Plum coloured dress in that style!" Rebekah replied sharply voice growing louder in annoyance as she continued talking.

"Apologies Madam, but we don't have it in plum," the woman began, turning to Niklaus, "M'lord I know little English so please accept my deepest sorrows and sell you a different gown"

Klaus looked at the blonde shop keeper and looked at Rebekah who shook her head in disappointment.

"Can I have it made then In time for the birthday ball at the palace?" Rebekah sighed and gave the lady an apologetic look.

"How long is it until the ball?" The she asked relived.

"Twelve days from now" Klaus replied sighing and folding his arm across his chest.

"The tailor can have it done a few days before then. Would you like to collect it or have it delivered?"

"Delivered please" Rebekah giggled skipping as she left the shop.

"Sorry about her love, very passionate about her style. What's your name?" Klaus mused.

"Julie M'lord, and Its fine she's not the first princess to ask for a dress to be made in a short amount of time..." she replied smiling

"Well Julie, who else was a drama queen?" Klaus jested.

"You mean Princess?" Julie giggled "Forgive me M'lord" Julie tried to muffle her laughter then Klaus joined her so she relaxed more.

' _Remarkable, a quick wit! Very hard to come by...'_ Klaus thought.

"Come on Nik, you wanted to leave right?!" Rebekah yelled from the carriage.

Klaus rolled his eyes bowed to Julie and left the store without another word.

* * *

The French Castle

Caroline was walking towards her chambers and was about to open her door when four confused girls flooded out. They noticed Caroline and curtsied as she entered her room. As soon as she entered Bonnie smiled and a blonde, curly haired girl stood straight and curtsied gracefully. Caroline raised an eye brow at the girl and smiled at Bonnie.

"This M'lady is Olivia Parker" Bonnie said pushing her closer to Caroline.

"M-m'lady I am honoured," she began "Although confused, why am I here?"

"Well, chosen one, you are going to help me in my master plan," Caroline said trying to look serious, "and from now on call me Caroline"

"But m'lady its not proper" The girl began but Caroline raised her hand and looked serious again.

"Olivia remember what we talked about?" Bonnie told her nudging her lightly "Care, Olivia here is like me!"

"What are you doing?!" She whispered harshly at Bonnie.

"Oh she's a witch too! Well that makes things easier!" Caroline said relived making the servant girl take a step back as her laughter bounced off the stone walls.

"What do you mean M'lad- Caroline?" She replied trying to hide the fact she was a witch.

"Olivia she knows about witches right Care?" Bonnie nodded to the Princess and she nodded back.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone" She winked amused by Olivia's response.

"Oh in that case then call me Liv," She smiled "and what's this great plan exactly?"

Caroline smirked "I'm glad you asked Liv"

* * *

A French Town

"Do we have to?" Nik grumbled as his sister dragged him towards another store.

"Yes Nik trust me you'll love this store!" She replied shoving him into the store.

"Why have you brought me here? I don't need another-" he began but was cut off by Rebekah's giddy voice.

"I've seen some of your choices of an outfit for the ball and you need help Nik" Rebekah giggled as she marched to the counter.

"May I help you Madam?" The man behind the desk asked her.

"Oui Monsieur, Mon frère needs an outfit for a royal anniversaire party could you help him s'il vous plaît?" Rebekah said mixing English and French to impress her brother.

"Ton frère a besoin d'aide?" The man asked.

"Non Monsieur, I do not need help, Ma Soeur is being over dramatic. She wants me to get an outfit that a prince would wear" Nik said bored already.

The man looked Klaus up and down then to Rebekah and whispered in a very strong French accent "What's his name?"

"Niklaus but call him Klaus if you must" She replied.

"Niklaus please step this way I have something I must tell you" he gestured towards a slightly closed curtain as Klaus walked under it and into the rest of the store. The man winked at Rebekah, "Come back in an hour or so"

Through the curtain was a huge room filled with mini stages, sofas, mirrors galore, and love seats. To Klaus' left a men having the a ir measurements taken by men and a women and to his left the same with one stage empty for him.

"Look mate, I don't need a new outfit I have plenty!" Klaus told the man turning to leave.

"Klaus?!" a voice came from behind him Klaus knew straight away he had to stay now.

"Stefan? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He called walking towards the man stood on one of the many mini stages.

"Could ask you the same thing," He chuckled, "I'm getting a new jacket for a party"

"What party?" Klaus asked Stefan confused.

"Princess Caroline Forbes of France, who else Klaus?" A voice across from Stefan asked rhetorically.

"Damon, I should have known where ever Stefan goes you follow behind" Klaus turned to face the raven haired man who was smirking and adjusting his cuffs.

"He follows me, it was my idea to come here," Damon remarked, "and what's with that attitude Klaus? Miss me?"

"Please sir, stand on the podium so measurements can be taken" a timid girl requested.

Complying to the girls request he stepped onto the slightly raised platform and awaited to be measured.

"How do you know the princess?" Klaus asked looking towards Stefan.

"Lover boy fell head over heels in love a few years ago and wants to see if he can win her favour" Damon butted in.

"Shut up Damon," Stefan glared at his brother, "I've known her eight years almost and we became very close friends"

"You were hoping to be the knight in shining armour to sweep her off her feet and whisk her away to Stefan-land where the sun always shines and the grass is always green?" Klaus asked mused. ' _There is no way since I'll compel her to love me'_ He thought.

"Just a shame you can't compel he brother, since she has the Bennett witch by her side all day and all night" Damon smirked as the sweet taste of his brothers heart break rolled across his tongue.

"A Bennett witch?" Klaus wondered if getting her devotion the old fashioned way was possible and if so a Bennett witch would be his to control!

The whole time they were talking the girl had been taking measurements making sure her face was not seen. She knows much more information now, men gossip more than women sometimes... With thanks to Lords Matthew, Niklaus, Stefan and Damon she had enough to make her plan work and get her the help she needed from her ally to claim her revenge!

* * *

 _Ha Ha another cliff hanger... sort of... so did you like my Easter egg? I couldn't think of character names then I remember thinking a few weeks ago I should make Julie have a part, even if its making dresses for princess... Impressed avec mon French? Merci Merci I do my best you know... anyway got more chapters to write so I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10: All Dressed Up

_Chapter 10_

 _Hey guys! Last chapter was almost 2000 words long so I think I am going to aim for that many words each time because it felt more detailed kinda know what I mean? Disclosure: I DON'T own TVD or TO. I have not made any protagonists up and any characters used are from one or both series. Enjoy reading :-)_

* * *

The French Castle

All the servants were running around placing flowers and other trinkets in odd places to impress the pending visitors. The French Castle was buzzing with excitement and nervousness you could smell it a mile away. It wasn't long until the special guests would be arriving and Queen Liz Forbes was pacing in the Great Hall waiting for her daughter to come with her replacement. Liz could not fathom why her daughter was going through with this ridiculous plan of hers. It was completely bonkers and the suitors would think her mad when they found out. That's when Liz heard footsteps approaching her and sure enough it was her beautiful baby girl smiling happily, golden curls bouncing around her shoulders. That's when Liz took notice of the girl slightly behind Caroline. She recognised her face from somewhere but could not place her.

"Mama!" Caroline called embracing her mother tightly before standing back and straightening herself out, "This, mama, is Olivia Parker. She is the stand in Caroline!"  
Caroline smiled widely and pushed Liv gently towards her mother who looked the poor girl up and down trying to understand. Liv bowed by instinct and lifted her head to hear what her Queen was saying.

"If you're going to be my daughter you don't have to bow or curtsy to me anymore," Liz began, "why her? No offence Olivia"

"Because she has Blue Green eyes like me and Blonde hair sort of and none of the suitors know what I look like in person" Caroline answered

"Baron Tyler has known you since you were young I sure he'll-" Liz started but Caroline cut her off.

"He hasn't seen me in seven years and I doubt he took any notice last time," Caroline snapped then sent her mother an apologetic look "Look at her mother, she's heavenly and has an innocent look of her... They won't be able to tell"

"I still think its a peculiar scheme but I will go along with it." Liz sighed

"Wonderful! Now we need to get Car-Olivia into a corset and a real dress!" Caroline giggled dragging poor Liv behind her

As Liv was being pushed up a stair case she hardly knew what the Queen thought of her. Many questions ran through her mind which she did not stop and think about long enough before they poured out of her mouth.

"Is the Queen okay with this plan of yours? How well do you know these men? How should I address them? How should I address your parents?"

"Whoa, wait a minute, wait a minute, stop for a second and breath..." Caroline and Liv stopped in the middle of one of the many corridors as Princess Caroline placed her hands on Liv's upper arms and stared into her eyes reassuringly, "Don't get into a flap about it, ask questions when we're in my chambers and we are getting you ready, now come on we are here" Caroline took Liv's hand and escorted her into her room.

She's a little shook up, I guess its a lot to take in. Being a slave one second then being made a princess the next! On top of all that learns that I know of witches! Caroline thought sitting Liv down on a chair in her private bathroom.

"You need a bath to relax Liv, release all your stress," Caroline said leaving the bathroom. She came back moments later to find Liv carrying a pale of water and filling the tub across the room "You needn't do that I have brought two buckets full and so has Bonnie" Liv jumped slightly dropping her small, empty bucket on the floor with a loud clang.

"She sure is jumpy, what's the matter?" Bonnie asked. Caroline shook her head and placed the water she had brought at the side of the bathtub and made Liv sit back on her chair.

"I'm okay it's just so much to take in you know?" Liv sighed placing her hands on top of Carolines that she had gently placed on her lap. Caroline smiled and helped Bonnie put the warm water in the tub for Liv. Once they put the last bucket in Liv went behind the screen and took off her clothes that she put on the floor. When she appeared from behind the screen Caroline and Bonnie had their backs turned so Liv slipped into the bath and tried to hide most of her body. Liv cleared her throat as Caroline and Bonnie came close to her.

"What are you doing M'lady?" Liv asked in a small voice

"It's not M'lady, Liv it's Caroline, and I am taking over the role of you... I don't use slaves to wash but I know some people do" Caroline responded

"And we want to make sure you were fully relaxed" Bonnie added

"But M'la- Caroline I cannot call you by your name," Caroline raised an eye brow and Bonnie frowned confused "because they know you as Caroline Forbes and I am now you if you are me..."

It sounded confusing but they understood to which Bonnie replied, "Why don't we call Caroline, Carolyn? That way we can still call you Care"

"It sounds similar, nice one Bon!" Caroline agreed "Now lets get you cleaned up, M'lady" The girls laughed and Liv relaxed more letting the girls wash her hair.

A while later...

"Wow I feel so much better!" Liv exclaimed feeling relaxed as she skipped into Carolines bed chamber "I feel... Relaxed!"

"That's good! I think we did our job right Carolyn!" Bonnie winked at Liv who sat next to Caroline on her bed. "Now the fun begins!"

"What do you mean?" Liv asked confused.

"Your hair is still wet and we have to get you ready in... how long do we have Bon?" Caroline pointed out asking her friend for the time.

"We have four hours Care" Bonnie informed her "Plenty of time to get the princess of France!" The girls laughed in unison.

After the laughter died down Caroline was the first to stand offering her hand to Liv. Without a second thought Liv took Carolines hand as she lead her over to her some full length silver mirrors that had beautiful patterns carved into them. Bonnie cast a spell that made a gust of warm wind flash through the room drying Liv's hair in seconds. Liv raised her hands to tie up her hair in to a pony tail but was stopped by Bonnie who put it up in a neat bun with lose strands of hair framing her face.

"Hmmm... I think you should wear this dress. Its one of my favourite shades: misty rose" Caroline said bringing out a dress from her walk in wardrobe. "I think it will bring out your eyes"

"Help me put the corset on her Care" Bonnie asked Caroline "Raise your arms Liv, so I can position this right"

"Okay... Is this going to hur- Ow!" Liv suddenly gasped as Bonnie and Caroline pulled hard on the strings. The sudden force around her torso caused Liv to lean forward and grab onto the mirror directly in front of her. "Wow Caroline how do you cope with this every day?" Liv gasped.

"When you wear them most your life you get use to it," Caroline replied pulling the strings once more, "lets leave it at that we don't want her to pass out..."

"You're right Care, Anyway lets give her a little Red Ochre to put some colour in her cheeks. She's pale which helps..." Bonnie commented reaching for the golden box on Carolines desk filled with the red earth pigments.

Caroline made a gagging sound "Why can't people see that when you have had time in the sun you look healthier than someone who is always inside!"

"Like how the Italians and Spanish people are?" Liv questioned.

"Precisely! Look at the princess of Turkey she's tanned!" Caroline said voice slightly raised stating her point

"Care that's there culture remember, totally different from the french culture" Bonnie pointed out trying to calm Caroline down so she didn't go on another one of her 'Different Culture' rants.

"Vous avez raison Bonnie Je suis désolé" Caroline apologised

"Not your fault you are the most headstrong woman I have ever met!" Bonnie giggled and Caroline smiled. "Now lets look at our creation"

As Bonnie said that Liv stood up from Carolines dressing table and turned to reveal a different person from earlier. Caroline and Bonnie blinked in surprise, astounded at how she looked. Liv looked like a princess!

"Wow" Bonnie and Caroline sighed stepping back to take in all of her newly founded beauty.

"So? Am I good enough to be a princess?" Liv asked smiling at their reactions.

"You are perfect, Liv!" Bonnie said taking her hands into her own "A princess would definitely be proud!"

"Yes I agree," Caroline giggled, "now I just need to get changed"

Bonnie and Liv gave Caroline a dress they found in Bonnies' wardrobe. Caroline wore a long sleeved white shift that stopped just after her elbow underneath a blue over-lay. But something was missing... "Here you'll need this Care" Bonnie said passing Caroline a small, white apron which she tied around her waist. Caroline then tied her hair up into a ponytail and tied it up with a blue bow.

"Whoa Care, that colour on you really brings out your eyes!" Bonnie spoke staring at her princess eyes.

"Does it?" Caroline asked looking in the mirror but frowned when she couldn't tell. "Bon, I don't see it"

"Trust us Care, I mean Carolyn, you look stunning! Do you look pretty in everything you wear?" Liv giggled as she sat down on Caroline bed.

Suddenly there were raised voices from outside of Carolines chambers. A man and two women. 'what in gods name is all the noise?!' Caroline thought looking at Bonnie with concern on her face. the man outside sounded very angry and he was getting closer...

Bang: Carolines door burst open and a blonde man marched in and grabbed Liv's left arm. Liv's eyes widened in surprise as the man started to drag her from the room.

"Let go of her you brute!" Caroline yelled at the man who refused to notice her existence, "THE PRINCESS ORDERS YOU SIR, TO LET OLIVIA PARKER, THE GIRL YOU ARE MAN HANDLING, GO BEFORE YOUR SHOULDERS GET LONELY FROM THE ABSENCE OF YOUR HEAD!" Caroline yelled at the top of her voice hoping to gain his attention. It worked.

The man turned in shock and realised Liv's arm and knelt on his knee in a bow. "Forgive me M'lady, I did not recognise you. I am here to take my sister home to-"

Liv's brother was cut off by Caroline. "You are not forgiven Monsieur Parker as I need your sister right now and whatever you need her for can wait."

"M'lady I know of your plans and our father forbids it. I cannot go against him"

"Why don't you hide from father until my duties to the princess are complete Luke" Liv glared at her brother.

"You know what he will do to me if you do not come Liv" Luke harshly whispered in his sisters ear.

"Then cast a protection spell!" Liv yelled at her brother

"Sp-spell sister only evil witches cast spells and other things" Luke glared at his sister.

"Erm Luke, Bonnie is a witch too. And my parents and I have known about witches for a very long time" Caroline said to Luke.

"A long time? Are you vam-" Luke started but when his sister used her magic to cause him a little pain it made his face turn red and he shut up.

"Luke why don't you go and ask if the special guests have arrived" Bonnie suggested ushering Luke out of the room

Confused Luke exited the room and disappeared into the corridors leaving Caroline, Bonnie and Liv to finish getting ready. Caroline was wondering why Luke's eyes looked like they were about to explode out of his head when he was asking her a question. Strange...

"Well then... Shall we go?" Caroline smoothed her dress before opening the door for her friends "M'lady" Caroline bowed and once again the girls were laughing

* * *

 _Sorry for not uploading in what felt like ages, I couldn't stand to not upload for more than a week! In other words: I felt and feel guilty. Hope you guys had a marvellous Halloween and if I don't upload before the 5th of November to anyone who celebrates it, be safe on Bonfire night and check your unlit bonfires for hedgehogs or anything else before lighting it! Have an awesome day ,afternoon, evening and/or night! :-)_


	11. Chapter 11: Bad Tastes

_Chapter 11_

 _Hey guys! Going to keep this one short and sweet.. The author's note I mean...  
O_ _ur two favourite people will meet in this chapter!_ _Disclosure: I DON'T own TVD or TO. I have not made any protagonists up and any characters used are from one or both series..._ _Enjoy reading :-)_

* * *

 **The French Castle**

The castle was buzzing with excitement. Maids, Servants and Valets were dashing around the castle making sure everything was ready and in its place.

"Ouvrir les portes!" A guard called from a atop of the gate walls as the golden gates at the bottom of the drive gradually opened as four different carriages passed through it. The first carriage, pulled by two brown horses, was an ivory colour with golden patterns painted all over it with violet flowers also painted everywhere.  
The second carriage was a dark mossy green and shined like marble in the morning sun pulled by two Appaloosa horses.  
The third carriage was silver and had a birch wood look about it. That carriage was pulled by three Akhal-Teke looking horses.  
The last carriage was further back than the rest but it could easily be seen as it was blacker than a dark dungeon and it was pulled by four grand horses. Two black, one dark brown and one white. All of them looking so very different and had trimmings all over them. All of the carriages were to stop at the entrance of the french castle where the staff were all lined up out side to meet and greet.

The footman of the first carriage opened the door. Out stepped a blonde man squinting at the sudden brightness of the sun. He was shortly followed by a brown haired man who also blinked at the light of day. Both men were shown where to stand and stood at one side of the steppes.

The next carriage, the green one, pulled up and a dark haired man with him was a woman with brown hair and blue eyes. They two were positioned on the stairs and stood on the opposite side form the other two men.

The third carriage grinded to a halt as a raven haired man stepped out of the carriage not fazed by the huge castle in front of him. He looked over the men before him and walked up the stairs and stood on the left with the blonde man and his friend. the Three carriages moved along to the servants entrance so that the guests luggage could be discreetly move to their rooms.

Finally, the last carriage rocked up and stopped. No one moved. this black carriage that had been slower than the rest was creating tension in the hearts of all near. Everything was deathly silent you could probably hear a pin drop. Birds flew around the castle and landed on a near by tree in sync then took off again in agitation as if they could sense something was wrong...

The footman hopped down from atop of the carriage and slowly opened the door. Two young men jumped from the other side of the carriage with brass trumpets in their they began to play a short salute a woman climbed out the carriage who was followed by a handsome man with curly, dirty blonde hair. If anybody were to descried his features in a book it would take pages to tell. The blonde woman who accompanied him smiled at the musicians who laughed at something she had whispered to them, to which the man stared at them fiercely. The boy's smirks disappeared...

The curly haired man glanced up at the french castle trying not to judge how terribly small it looked. And the windows are... His thoughts were stopped when he saw a shadow looking down at him from an arched window on his left side as he looked up. He blinked for a second then it was gone! He stared at the window and found himself willing for the silhouette to come back...

The sound of a brass band startled him and he followed all the men and woman up the stairs to the castle door.

* * *

Caroline was staring out of a window in the palace. she heard the guards yell and pass the message "Ouvrir les portes!"

Yes, open the gates indeed, so she can begin to judge her suitors. Caroline could see movement in the distance as horses and carriages bounded up the drive. All the carriages were different and the horses, so gorgeous! Three of them stopped and four men and a woman climbed out of the coaches! The woman looked quite a lot older than the man she got out of the carriage with and Caroline wondered who exactly she was...

Caroline glanced over the men and immediately knew that these men were gook looking and that not all of them were her suitors. She had to remember that...

A few moment passed before the final carriage came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. The atmosphere became tense as everything went silent and still. Nobody moved out of mere intimidation; it even made Caroline hold her breath in anticipation.

A few moments went by before the footman opened the carriage door. At the same time two young men emerged suddenly holding brass instruments and blared out a salute.

Once the melody had ended a blonde woman stepped out of the carriage and stood to one side. The blonde woman looked gorgeous and very neat. Caroline grew jealous of her cleanliness and wished she was wearing a dress like hers instead of the emotionless thing she had on. During her daydreaming about her predicament Caroline nearly missed the man stepping out of the carriage. That is who she was meant to be staring at anyway!

He had dirty blonde hair that was curly and his face looked... almost disgusted.

 _'How dare he look at my home like that! I ought to go slap that look off his handsome face!_ ' Caroline thought, _'Wait, what? Handsome? Caroline Forbes that is besides the point! The man is looking at your home that you have been in since before you were born in disgust!_ ' Caroline scolded herself but kept watching the man curiously and felt like she was going to be caught and told off for being naughty. It was strange... She felt as if she knew him...

Caroline was lost in thought but saw the man beginning to look her way so hid quick. _'Why am I hiding? Who cares if he sees me!_ ' She quickly looked back but the mysterious man had begun to walk into the castle as the royal French band began to play...

* * *

This is what I could write in a short space of time as I wanted a chapter up. I'll upload again soon and I would like to thank LilyRosaly for leaving her lovely comment and would like to wish you all a good morning, evening, afternoon, or what ever time it is where you are! :-)


	12. Chapter 12: The Wrong Princess

_Chapter 12_

 _Hey Guys! I am here with chapter 12! I took down my Note because of the Guidelines on the forms. but I put it in the reviews so it is somewhere. its past Christmas and the beginning of 2016! So from me to you: MERRY CHRISTMAS and a Happy New Year Everyone!_

 _Disclosure: I DON'T own TVD or TO. I have not made any protagonists up and any characters used are from one or both series. Enjoy reading :-)_

* * *

 **French Castle**

"Mes seigneurs et mes dames, s'il vous plait dressez-vous pour le Roi et la Reine de France!" A man dressed in white and gold yelled over the royal band and the doors behind him swung open revealing the large hallway with archways on the left and right leading to other doors, stair ways and rooms. directly in front of the doors is a glass table with a vase with Purple flowers in it.

 _'Typical, they placed The Fleur-de-lys in the doorway. Could this place scream Virgin any louder! Yes we get it she is untouched! But an Iris?! Of all plants? Sure they are beautiful but a bloody symbol of the bloody Blessed Virgin Mary!'_ Klaus thought. Staring past the elegant flowers the King and Queen made their way down the stairs. They look so happy together.

"Welcome Gentlemen, and ladys..." King Bill began taking note of the beautiful blonde lady and the older woman standing besides two of the suitors.

"Before you meet the lovely Lady you came here to court, could the chosen ones come fourth and stand in a line just here." Queen Liz demonstrated where she wanted the men to stand. the men in question stepped forward and eyed each other up to check out the competition. when they were in their places Liz nodded at her husband so he could begin his speech.

"Ahem, Chosen suitors, please speak your names and status when our daughter is present. In French if you can." Bill sighed "My wife and I are proudly presenting before you today, the Princess of France, our beloved daughter, the beautiful young maid you will be wooing, Caroline Forbes!" A young lady followed by a hand full of servants made her way down the stairs. The girl smiled and came to a halt on the fourth step up from the bottom of the stairs. The King and Queen were at opposite sides of the girl and moved closer to her when she stopped. She curtsied trying not to wobble.

All the men bowed back to the woman then stood up straight. There eyes widened at the princess in front of them. She had a red coloured dress on that looked beautiful and her hair was tied up with bits hanging loose which made the girl seem wild or something...

A blonde haired man began to speak first.

"Bonjour, Princesse Caroline. Je m'appelle Matthew Donovan. Je suis le Compte de Wroclaw. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer!" He smiled sweetly as the lady in front of him smiled back at him softly. He stepped back In line.

A brown haired man was next.

"Bonjour ma dame, je suis Lorenzo Augustin, mais s'il vous plait appelez-moi Enzo. Je suis... excuse me I am not quite sure what an Earl is in French... cependant je vient d'Italie et si je peut me le permettre, cette robe vous vas à ravir!" Enzo sounded so confidant when speaking it got a clap from the King and Queen. Enzo then did as Matt did and went back in his place.

Another brown haired man stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Salut Caroline, c'est moi: Tyler. Je ne vous ait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Je suis maintenant un Baron en Allemagne." Tyler smiled proudly then slid back next to Enzo.

The last man to speak had dirty blonde hair and looked at his 'competition' and sneered. Niklaus Mikaelson. His legend proceeded him.

"Hello Princess, Je m'appelle Niklaus Mikaelson et je suis le future roi d'Angleterre. Je suis ici pour faire de vous ma future reine. And you can call me Klaus by the way." He sounded more confidant than the Baron did. The others were a bit shocked at the way The prince spoke to the princess in front of the king and queen.

Now that they all introduced themselves it was the princess of France's turn... The lady in the big dress stepped... wobbled down the last four stairs so that she was directly in front of the four men.

"Good morning, and welcome to the French palace. As you all know I am princess Oliv- Caroline!" She corrected herself at the last second getting some confused looks fro most the people in the room... "Now the formalities are over these lovely ladys and gentlemen shall accompany you to your rooms where you will be staying for the time being. You will each have a maid and a butler who will serve you day and night if needs be." As she finished her sentence the men and women who followed her down the stairs went and stood beside the gentlemen in front of her.

'What the bloody hell was that?! She did not even utter a word in French! And she had no grace! Where's the elegance a princess is taught to have? This woman is no future queen. I'd be damned if i'm going to marry her!' Klaus thought grimacing at the idea.

"We did not know that some of you would be bringing lady guests so the rooms that have been made up for you will seem a bit dark but we shall make them lighter for you if you prefer" The King informed the lords and ladys as more butlers and maids came from another room to help the people who had come with the suitors.

One by one the men were lead away to their rooms.

* * *

An hour later...

"Is that all m'lord?" A tall man asked the prince. He and the maid had brought everything from downstairs into his chamber.

"No you can leave me now" Klaus was leaning on a desk looking at some papers and waved his hand backwards dismissing them both.

As they left his sister walked in from the room opposite Klaus's. She was smiling as she sat on her brothers bed waiting for him to notice her.

"What do you want Rebekah?" Klaus inquired still not looking up from his desk. Rebekah jumped up and moved towards Klaus.

"Well brother, we are in the French palace one of the most beautiful places in the world and you're not even going to take a tour with me?" Rebekah replied peering over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

The door to his room was still open so the lingering shadow knocked on the door and cleared her throat.

"Ahem, voulez-vous que je range vos choses mon seigneur? I see your maid has been reluctant in her fonctions." The woman stood just outside the room waiting for a response from the prince. Rebekah glanced over to the girl and nudged Klaus. Klaus glared at his sister then turned towards the door.

And there she was, a beautiful woman stood up straight. She has elegance and poise in her DNA. Her blonde hair framed her face like a painting. A priceless gorgeous painting...

"What's your name, love?" Klaus asked his heavenly angel.

"Carolyn m'lord. Carolyn Aceline" Caroline was in trouble even if she didn't quite know it yet...

* * *

Hurrah I've finally finished this and edited properly! I would like to thank kykyxstandle for correcting my French and would like to formally ask you to be my beta. Chapter 13 coming soon! :-)


	13. Chapter 13: Moving Cases

_Chapter 13_

 _Hey Guys! Here is chapter 13! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a looooong while I went traveling with friends and couldn't update but I'm back! Let's call that break a huge cliff hanger that is like a mid season finale but not mid season... ;-) Disclosure: I DON'T own TVD or TO. I have not made any protagonists up and any characters used are from one or both series. Enjoy reading :-)_

* * *

 _The door to his room was still open so the lingering shadow knocked on the door and cleared her throat.  
_ _"Ahem, voulez-vous que je range vos choses mon seigneur? I see your maid has been reluctant in her fonctions." The woman stood just outside the room waiting for a response from the prince. Rebekah glanced over to the girl and nudged Klaus. Klaus glared at his sister then turned towards the door.  
_ _And there she was, a beautiful woman stood up straight. She has elegance and poise in her DNA. Her blonde hair framed her face like a painting. A priceless gorgeous painting...  
_ _"What's your name, love?" Klaus asked his heavenly angel.  
_ _"Carolyn m'lord. Carolyn Aceline" Caroline was in trouble even if she didn't quite know it yet..._

 _'Aceline, ha! She's a maid and her last name means highborn!'_ Niklaus scoffed. He then smiled as he began scheming... However the prince was staring at the lady in his door way and crossed his arms as he puffed out his chest. He hadn't realised he was staring at the blonde beauty until his sister cleared her throat and began talking... in French...

"Bonjour Carolyn, Je m'appelle Princesse Rebekah d'Angleterre, et this is Prince Niklaus, mon frère." Rebekah gestured towards her brother not taking her eyes off the other blonde. She was studying her carefully. "I'm going to get changed into something that is more flattering are there any maids free to help me into my corset Mademoiselle Aceline?"

'God she's a show off' Nik thought rolling his eyes. "Bekah the woman doesn't need to decipher your bad French when she came here to do her job," He smoothly strolled past his sister and walked right up to the maid.

Caroline stared Niklaus in the face and didn't show any sort of emotion when he smiled at her. "I can ask Bonnie to help you get changed if you like Princess," Caroline calmly said taking a step to the side and moved towards the princess. Caroline curtsied and smiled brightly at Rebekah. Rebekah smiled as well then looked over to her brother who had a look of shock on his face as he leaned on the door frame. He quickly recovered and cleared his throat gaining the attention of the golden goddess.

"Mademoiselle if you please, I would like you to move my luggage so that it is not obstructing the way in and out of the room, honestly you can never get the staff these days." Nik gestured at his chests and kicked two of them to show he was impatient with how the other servants had placed them.

"Yes m'lord, right away. One moment m'lady." Caroline curtsied and smiled at Rebekah before walking over to the door.

"Going some where Aceline?" Klaus inquired getting ever so more impatient. He was stood at the foot of his bed, arms folded, with a smug look on his face. Caroline was just outside the room as she turned back to Klaus.

"No m'lord, I'm not going any where," Caroline brushed off his impatience and waited for the person who she wanted to speak with. She was closing the door to a room further up the hallway when she turned and smiled at Caroline. "Excuse me Miss Bennett," Caroline gestured for her friend to come closer.

'Bennett? The Salvatore's were right! The Bennett witch is here and her cover is a maid?' Klaus began scheming and thinking of ways he could get the witch on his side...

"Yes Caroli-yn, what is it?" Caroline and Bonnie blinked shaking off that close call. Rebekah stepped towards her room and Caroline gestured for Bonnie to follow. Bonnie followed princess Rebekah into her room and closed the door behind her. Caroline turned back to the room of the awaiting prince then closed the door behind herself as well.

"Well? are you done serving everyone but me? Chests. Moved. Now!" Klaus commanded not knowing that he was in for a world of pain when Caroline reveals herself to be the real princess of France! Annoyed at the prince, Caroline moved the luggage as quickly so she could be as far away from him as possible.  
As she finished shoving the last case into place Caroline stood up straight from her bending over position. Her back was killing her. As she rubbed away the pain she felt a presence behind her and eyes burning through her...

"Is that all you will be needing my lord?" Caroline stayed as calm as she turned round swiftly to catch the arrogant prince eyeing her up and down. She folded her arms and awaited his next instructions hoping she could leave soon.

"What are you exactly?" Klaus asked her unexpectedly. Klaus saw that Caroline looked confused and rephrased his question. "What is your position here at the castle?"

Caroline cleared her throat and straightened her posture: Klaus took note of this. "I, your majesty, am the head of the servant. I make sure the princess, queen and king are looked after well by their servants and any honoured guests are also well taken care of. On special occasions they wish me to serve guests if they are of importance to my king, queen or princess" She breathed and looked happy with herself.

"Hmmmm," Klaus was impressed though it didn't sound it, "and am I one of those guests?" he smirked hoping for a compliment.

"Of course not!" She said with a laugh but immediately refrained from her loud laughter because of the princes displeased look. "What I meant was that I haven't been told to. I was making sure all the butlers and maids did all their jobs correctly."

"I guess in a way that's a compliment since you moved my cases" Klaus Said in an optimistic voice.

"You think you the only nobleman I helped move his cases today?" Caroline remarked. With that she began to leave the room to the next task on her list.

"Where do you think your going, Aceline?" Klaus enquired raising an eyebrow. Caroline huffed and turned back to face the prince.

"I am going to see how le chef de cuisineis is doing preparing your 5 course meal as well as 50 million other jobs I need to do for the other guests and the royals so excusez-moi s'il vous plait, merci!" caroline swiftly bowed and walked out the door.

"Slipping back into your mother tongue Aceline, good job I know French!" Klaus yelled after her.  
He chuckled lightly. 'what was that? why did I do that? I laughed... no it was a small chuckle... what does it mean?' Klaus was over thinking this but then caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror 'I'm smiling...' what is this feeling again?' he felt lost again, like when he saw the shadow at the window... 'who is she?!'

Who is Carolyn Aceline?

* * *

 _There you have it the wonderful interactions of C+K. ah m OTP! Hope you are excited for the next chapter coming to you Monday or Tuesday depending on how long it takes to spell check my own work XD haha. Anyway see you in the next chapter for more of Caroline and Klaus fluff! ;-)_


	14. Chapter 14: The Other Suitors

_Chapter 14 _

_Here it is guys! Thank you for the reviews I got on the last chapter! here's some questions I will answer:  
_ _Review: Isn't putting someone's idea on the internet plagiarism?  
Answer: No because she didn't create this story, I did. I was going to credit her anyway. ;-)  
XoXoNaBuXoXo's Review: Love the story so far... I just have no idea how to translate French... Is it possible if you could maybe put the English translation in your Authors note?  
Answer: sure I'll do it from now on for all non-French speakers!  
Warning there is some violence in this chapter because we meet a certain werewolf who has a temper tantrum...  
Disclosure: I DON'T own TVD or TO. I have not made any protagonists up and any characters used are from one or both series. Enjoy reading :-)_

* * *

 _An hour before_ _they_ _met…_

 _"We did not know that some of you would be bringing lady guests so the rooms that have been made up for you will seem a bit dark but we shall make them lighter for you if you prefer" The king informed the lords and ladies as more butlers and maids came from another room to help the people who had come with the suitors._

Caroline was holding the door open for them to come through to the stair way so she could only see the back of her suitor's heads from where she was but she did catch one of the lady guests spying her. She was blonde and tall and with the man nearest her… he was the prince! The blonde beauty next to the prince stared at Caroline and she could feel it. Gladly they were finally being escorted out and towards their chambers.  
' _Why did he bring a woman when he might be chosen... unlikely… they're all bad!_ ' Caroline chuckled. She floated her way towards the stairs and began her ascent. The first room she came to was being occupied by The Earl Lorenzo Augustin. Caroline watched over the servants and did as she asked beforehand which was to do a bad job so she could intervene later… Without being observed by the Earl, Caroline gave the signal and the servants left. After a few minutes went by she tapped on the door and began her plan.

"Bonjour Earl Augustin. I am Carolyn Aceline head maid here at the French castle. Is everything to your standards?" Caroline put on her sweetest voice to make the Earl comfortable.

"Non mademoiselle! The serving staff should be fired!" Enzo was trying to keep his cool but the staff had put his shirts in with his pantaloons and made a terrible mess of everything! "My things are all mixed up and it's going to take forever to sort it out!"

"Do not worry m'lord you sit and relax and I'll fix it. I'm very good at organising things like this!" she said making the Earl sit down on the bed and going over to his chest to fix the problem.

"Aceline? Doesn't that mean noble? As in an old French name noble?" Enzo inquired

Caroline smiled. She folded up a shirt and put it down in the draw. Then she took up another one and turned to face the Earl. She folded it as she talked. "Oui, it is. My family is of noble birth, somewhere…" She smiled and put the folded shirt in the right draw. "So what are your preconceptions of the princess?" Caroline asked bluntly.

"What? Preconcep… oh no I don't, I mean I think that…" He was stumbling through his word.

"You don't have to be modest. I did before I came to work for her." Caroline said to make the Earl less tense. She continued to work while he talked.

"Well, to be honest I thought she was going to be more beautiful, she also seemed less graceful than what previous acquaintances of mine found her" the Earl shuffled awkwardly then stood up and moved towards the door way. "Do you like her? I mean is she nice?"

"At first I didn't know what to expect but then the princess grew on me, I was young when I first came here and now we're practically the same!" Caroline answered him truthfully.

It was the truth, she didn't was to be a princess when she was younger but now she has grown up as it and wants to right by her people! "Well I'm all done, good day Monsieur Lorenzo" she smiled and began to leave the room.

"Miss Aceline... please call me Enzo" he said with a smile. With that Caroline smiled at the Earl and closed the door as she left.  
'One down,' Caroline thought, 'this maid business is very fun!' she thought…

The next open door was the dukes. Matthew Donovan of Poland. Once again Caroline smiled and entered the room after giving the servants the signal.

* * *

 _30 Minutes later…_

"Merci! Of course m'lord Matt! Yes see you at dinner!" Caroline closed the door and sighed. 'Wow! He could not stop talking!' she sighed with relief. 'Argh, my sides and back are beginning to ache a bit'

"Almost over Caroline, almost over" she whispered to herself as she approached the third door...

The door to this room was slightly ajar and muffled yelling could be heard. Suddenly the butler came flying through the door. He got up and ran in the opposite direction of Caroline not noticing she was there.

Smash: it came from inside the room. Someone is still in there; Caroline knew whose room this was... She took in a breath of air to calm her self slightly and opened the door.

"Bonjour Baron, is there anything-" before Caroline could finish her sentence a vase was thrown at the door frame right next to her. Gladly no water or broken bits went on her but she still glared at the man who threw it at her.

"Great now look what you've made me do you stupid woman!" Baron Tyler yelled in poor Bonnies face. Tyler raised his hand and as if in slow-motion, Caroline moved in front of Bonnie to receive his hand to her cheek and not Bonnies. Caroline grips her face but does not cry out in pain.

Tyler looks surprised but shakes it off. "Why did you do that you stupid whore!" Tyler yelled.

"Excuse me Barron Lockwood, but at the castle any punishments should be carried out by me or my masters, not the guests!" Caroline glared at him which made him back off slightly.

At that moment Tyler's mother walked in. She smiled at her son the scowled at both girls in the room.

"I see my boy had to discipline you girl, why for?" She grabbed Carolines face and scanned the damage. Bonnie clenched her fists.

"Your boy went to hit me but-" Bonnie began exploding but was cut off by Caroline. Caroline broke free from Carol Lockwood's grip.

"Madame, je suis le head maid here at the french castle. The king and queen and most importantly, to your son, the princess hold my opinions dear to them. So if I was to tell her about todays events he would be no longer in the running" Caroline moved her glance from Carol to Tyler and continued " I am Carolyn Aceline and I run this place!" her cheek was now buzzing and adrenaline was pumping around her body. She place her hand gently on her cheek to feeling the pain and heat then placed her hand by her side.

A look of realisation was in Carols eyes and she backed off like her son before her.  
"Tyler, the king and queen will not let you marry their daughter if you go round beating on all the serving staff!" She was looking at Carolines cheek again, "I am sorry about this"

Caroline brushed off her fake apology and continued to do her 'job'.

"What was it that Bonnie did to make you resort to using violence?" Caroline asked hoping this would be over soon.

"This stupid- I mean this girl unpacked my things into the wrong draws. The shirts are meant to be in the bottom draw and the trousers in the top!" Saying this Tyler marched over to his draws and motioned to the clothes that were neatly put away.

Caroline looked at confused and turned to Bonnie who gave her a puzzled look also and shrugged her shoulders.

"Barron your clothes are in the correct draws. Shirts in the top and Trousers in the bottom, its easy for servants and maids to remember." Caroline reasoned

Carol was quiet and watched her son closely.

"Well i don't like it like that! Change it!" Tyler began to yell.

'Why is he being so unreasonable?' Caroline thought. She was about to speak when Carol spoke up.

"If that is what it is like here leave it, otherwise move them yourself!" She was stern and waited for Tyler to look less angry. "Girls leave us go help someone worth helping"

With that Caroline and Bonnie left the Barons room and closed the door behind them.

"Oh my lord, Care, are you okay?" Bonnie took Caroline to one side and looked at her cheek. "Come here." She said in a gentil voice placing her hand onto Carolines cheek gently. A white light resonated from Bonnies hand to Carolines red cheek. After a few seconds her bright red cheek went a more natural Caroline colour. Caroline smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Bonbon! Are you okay?" She asked her friend.

"I'm fine Care, I didn't just receive a slap from Baron Lockwood. What were you thinking?!" Bonnie laughed as her friend was worried about everyone else's wellbeing rather than her own.

"I could never let you take a hit Bonbon. You're too kind to be hit." Caroline said with a sigh.

"What about you? Your the princess!" Bonnie whispered. Caroline smiled and hugged her friend.

"Don't worry I would never choose him as my husband! Wait till he finds out its me!" Caroline giggled getting small laughter from Bonnie. Then Carolines face went serious... "I'm not like these lords am I? I mean the argue about the smallest of things!" Caroline asked hoping her friend would lie.

"Honestly? No. You are kind and sweet. Everyone says to me 'I bet she's a nightmare' but you're just not!" Caroline was surprised at Bonies answer. She hugged her friend once more. "Anyway how many left?" Bonnie asked changing the subject.

"Just the one, Prince Niklaus..." Caroline sighed glancing up the hallway.

"Watch him Care, they call him a monster! People say he's got the hunger of a Wolf when it comes to women..." Bonnie warned sending shivers down Carolines spine.

"I'll be fine! See you in the kitchen!" Caroline winked at her friend as she skipped to the last door.

"Caroline, I'll be in here if ou need me!" Bonnie called to Caroline as she pointed at the door where Jeremy was staying.

"It's Carolyn bonbon!" Caroline laughed as she watched her friend open the door and enter the room. 'Here i go...' Caroline thought before entering the wide open room door of Prince Niklaus...

 _"Ahem, voulez-vous que je range vos choses mon seigneur? I see your maid has been reluctant in her fonctions."_

* * *

 _There you go Carolines POV! Sorry about not uploading when I said my internet broke :''-(_ _Hope you enjoyed and tune in for the next chapter! :-)_

 _French time!_  
 _"Good Day Duke Augustin. I am Carolyn Aceline head maid here at the French castle. Is everything to your standards?"_  
 _"No Miss! The serving staff should be fired!"_  
 _"Thank you! Of course m'lord Matt! Yes see you at dinner!"_  
 _"Good day Baron, is there anything-"_  
 _"Mrs, I am the head maid here at the french castle..."_  
 _"Ahem, Do you want me to_ _tidy your things for you sir? I see your mais has been reluctant in their duties."_


	15. Chapter 15: The Royal Chambres

Chapter 15

Hi guys, short AN today so you can gt on with reading this glorious chapter full of wonders and mayhem; so please enjoy ;-) Disclosure: I DON'T own TVD or TO. I have not made any protagonists up and any characters used are from one or both series.

* * *

The King and Queens chambers  


The King and Queens room was the biggest bedroom in the palace... obviously...  
Two giant oak doors painted gold were the gate way into this house inside the castle. directly opposite the golden doors is a bed that could have been made up of two king size beds it was that big. The silk bedsheets and pillows were woven with intricate patterns with silver thread. Both sides of the bed were white bed side tables with carvings painted gold. The left side had a vase of lavenders and a jewellery box - this was Liz's side of the bed. On Bills side was a double picture frame with a portrait of Caroline as a girl with her mother on one side and and Caroline with three king Charles spaniel puppies on the other. in front of the portraits was a blue box containing Carolines birthday present.

On the left side of the room was a door way leading to Liz's bathroom and a full length mirror.  
"Liz, have you seen my other shoe?" Bill called as he exited his bathroom on the right and started searching for his shoe. His man butler also started looking by opening the kings big wardrobe. His wife was on the other side or the room in front of her mirror having her corset tightened by two maids.

"Which one..." Liz stopped trying to breath in more "Your gold best shoe, or your red best shoe?" The maids pulled again but to no avail... "TIGHTER!" Liz demanded.

"The gold," seeing the maids struggling made Bill impatient. "Come here..." Bill grabbed the strings from the girls, "One, two, three, and breath..." Liz inhaled deeply and Bill pulled the strings hard.

"There!" Liz blurted out and Bill swiftly tied the strings together into a bow and tucked them into Liz's dress at the back so they could not be seen.

Bill sighed exhausted and dismissed the two girls. Bills butler was still looking through the wardrobe. Bill sat on the bed and looked at his wife. "So do you know where my shoe is?"

"Yes I could see it in the mirror, look at your feet" Liz chuckled lightly.

Bill followed the queens gaze and saw his gold shoe poking out from underneath the bed sheets."Ahha gotcha!" Bill exclaimed in delight dropping to the floor and lifting up the duvet. Bill was shocked to find all his missing shoes... and a king Charles laying over most of them protectively.

"Hey so it was you that stole my shoes..." Bill laughed stealing one of his shoes back as Liz joined him on the floor.

"Hey there Fleur" Liz looked at Fleurs collection "Wow so this is what eleven and a half years of collecting shoes looks like!" Liz giggled and stroked Fleur softly.

"I can't believe she's the last one..." Bill sighed remembering the two other spaniels. Harrison died before they turned nine, though he was the runt... and Tempeste died over a year ago. Caroline was heartbroken both times but Fleur still acts as a pup so that is a good sign.

"I know, it seems like such a short period of time to lose two loved family members." Liz sighed and rose steadying herself on the bed. "and Caroline didn't come out of her room for weeks"

"Not true, she came out after a few days and stopped the castle for a day to hold a funeral and a wake" Bill reasoned

"She cried for two days straight, didn't eat, then came out and handed everyone who passed her offering condolences her plan of the day!" Liz and Bill chuckled at the memory of those days. Bill put on his shoe, patted Fleur and took his wife's hand and they exited the room together.

* * *

Bonnie was hastily walking down a corridor towards the kitchens where Caroline and Meredith were selecting which wine would go well with dinner tonight. Bonnie slid next to Caroline and nudged her gaining attention.

"We need you in the dining hall..." Bonnie started "they're making a mess of everything"

Caroline immediately put down the wine list and hurried with Bonnie and Meredith to the dining hall. The first dinner cannot be a disaster! What are they doing?

As soon as Caroline entered the room all the servants, butlers and maids bowed forgetting she was undercover.

"Stop bowing before someone sees you!" she commanded slightly slipping out of character, "What is happening here?" Caroline was shocked at the sight in front of her. The plates were mismatched, the cutlery was not the silver ones she requested be laid out but steel ones from the servants kitchens. Caroline was outraged.

"There wasn't enough silver cutlery in the castle Prin-Head" a butler corrected himself as Caroline glared at him. He along with the rest of the staff were imbeciles.

"Why didn't you go into town and buy some more?" Caroline asked as they all realised that was a logical step they should have taken... "Bonnie come with me, everyone else take away these mismatched plates and cutlery. If this is all the silver dinner wear we have I'll buy more." Everyone was busy scurrying about making wrongs right as Caroline left the dinning hall with Bonnie. They took the servants way out to the town and started the journey to market.

* * *

There you have it! Chapter 15 done! sorry it took forever I have been planning how to make the story more interesting by writing ahead... naughty me! ;-) Liz and Bill had this conversation while Caroline was with Klaus and in the next chapter will be another special appearance from our favourite producer/writer! And thank you for reading and reviewing and I'll see you in chapter 16!


End file.
